


Cafe Massacre!

by Sabiepig



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiepig/pseuds/Sabiepig
Summary: Just another day exterminating maggots.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cafe Massacre!

**Author's Note:**

> Pov changes Envy, Lust, Envy.

The Cafe’s actual name is “Bella’s” as carved into the wooden sign hanging above the entrance to the cafe, not that the name matters, not after today. In 30 minutes a scientist who turned in his letter of resignation from the 5th laboratory, the kid barely lasted a year. Obviously the kid learned nothing, nobody retires from the 5th laboratory. At first they were just going to feed him to Gluttony, but that got boring after the first 50 times. Instead he and Lust drew lots on who gets to kill the kid, and Envy won. It didn’t take long to plan out what kind of an assasination was going to be the most fun; hence “Bella’s” cafe. Envy hated everything from the cutesy wooden sign to the happy families that frequent it. Five minutes till the kid walks in. Nobody even gave him a second glance, an innocent old man with the day’s newspaper in his hands sitting at a table for two in the corner next to the window, and facing the whole cafe. Lust was stationed as an employee working behind the counter, and taking orders. She never spared him a glance, she gave all her attention to the gentle smiles and sweetened voice she fed to the customers. The families’ and staff’s cheary and unsuspecting smiles almost made Envy want to unleash his maddened smile upon his wrinkled face, but he couldn’t, not yet.  
***********************  
The bell above the door to the cafe chimed as Todd Garret walked through the doors. The young man stopped and turned to the people in the cafe, he stopped when he saw Envy sitting in the corner. He gave a small wave, and walked over to Envy. Lust finished taking a young couple’s order with a short smile before turning to her coworker and telling him she had to get something from the back. There are only two doors in “Bella’s”, the one in the front, and the supply door in the back. She slipped the keys back into the apron she wore over her high-necked dress. One door to go.  
***********************  
The kid gave no indication that he suspected that the older man infront of him could be anyone other than his beloved father, and he didn’t bat an eye when Lust emerged from the backroom to lock the front door of the cafe. Showtime. Lust speared the couple sitting closest to her on the left. The thud their bodies made as they fell to the floor was the only sound in the cafe. The kid was on his feet a second later, but he was no match for Lust’s inhuman speed. The Family beside him fell to the ground as they bled out like the filthy maggots they were. The kid even tried to shoot Lust in the heart, the action was laughable, so Envy laughed. The kid had sweat dripping down his face and his shaking hands as he whipped around to face Envy in all his angsty-androgenous glory. Envy let loose his maniacal laughter, time for the finale. The kid turned back to Lust and she caged him in using her spears. The maggot’s head spun back and forth looking for a way out. His knees looked ready to buckle as he gave up and faced Envy. Envy lifted his leg and kicked the kid into Lust’s waiting spears. With the spear through his stomach, heart, and right shoulder, the kid had a perfect view to see what a disgusting kabob he made. The kid’s hand came up to grasp at the spear in his heart, but it fell away as his eyes rolled back and Lust released him. Lust and Envy were covered in blood splatters from their victims, but it was totally worth it.


End file.
